Somwhere To Belong
by explicit
Summary: Since Amy moved out, Bright has been left to pick up her burdens. Much to his dismay, his parents still ignore him. Soon a new girl prompts him to realize he has a place to belong. Ch. 2 now up, sorry it took so long.
1. Prologue

Somewhere To Belong  
  
Prologue  
  
By: explicit  
  
Disclaimer:: Please note that I have no affiliations with the production, show, actors, etc., of Everwood. This is clearly fake, and made for the pure amusement for myself and the readers.   
  
Bright Abbot. What was there to say? A football and basketball star, brother, friend, son, failure of many.   
  
``Forget it, I'll never be anymore more than a jock who fails everything he attempts,`` there was a large thump as Bright threw himself upon his bed. Running his fingers through those thick curls that inhabited his head, his thoughts ran wild.  
  
It had been another one of those seemingly endless days. He had, against his own will, pulled himself out of bed and made an attempt of going to school. Surviving the first few classes, he had given up and spent the rest of his day driving aimlessly, trying to subdue the thoughts that always seemed to captivated him at the worst times.   
  
Disregarding the consequences of his actions, the fact the school called the parents of a child that was not in attendance of classes completely slipped his mind. He returned home exhausted, miserable, and in more trouble than he could imagine. Sure, he had ditched before and gotten caught, but let off with a simple warning. But now that he was the only child living in the Abbot household, he had an example to set. He couldn't goof off like he used to, just to piss his parents off. Amy wasn't there to brighten up his parents day with her never-ending achievements. Amy wasn't there to make his parents forget about his existence. And Amy wasn't there to clean up after his messes.   
  
Every time he thought or heard her name, a disgusted look colored his face. He loved his little sister unconditionally, but lately her actions were less than commendable. It had gotten to the point where she had let the family down so often, he had grown used to expecting the worst from her.   
  
His thoughts where soon sent into a screeching halt as he entered the kitchen, seeing both of his parents standing there with a less than pleased look on their face.   
  
It was going to be yet another tainted night to add to the growing list of nights he spent alone wondering where he went wrong, and why his parents could never see him as anything except a burden. 


	2. Differences Are Key

Somewhere To Belong  
  
Chapter One  
  
Differences Are Key  
  
By: explicit  
  
Disclaimer::Please note that I have no affiliations with the production, show, actors, etc., of Everwood. This is clearly fake, and made for the pure amusement for myself and the readers.   
  
Taking a moment to think of the materials he would need for his next class, Bright stood in front of his locker for a moment. Finally deciding to grab his French book and a worn notebook that badly needed replacement, he shut the locker door. Pivoting in preperation to make the effort of getting to his class on time, he nearly knocked into someone standing directly beside him.  
  
``Hm, weird. I've never seen anyone at that locker all year,`` he thought to himself. True, he didn't expect someone to be standing there, considering no one really ever was there. He really didn't expect anyone quite like her to be standing their either. She was tall compared to any other girl scattered around her, had medium length caramel colored locks that brushed past her shoulders, pouty full lips that could drive any raging teenage boy's horomones into overdrive, and she dressed unlike any teenage girl around. Clad in loose fitting jeans that hung low on her hips, a gray sweatshirt Tennessee plastered across the front, and an unidentifiable color of tennis shoes. Splattered with drops of paint, he could only guess that she was an painter. Her hair was loose and flowing across her shoulders, yet it wasn't curled or as well kept as everyone elses'.   
  
``Dammit. I'll never get this thing open.`` She muttered under her breath as she quickly balled her hand into a fist, shoving it against the metal frame of the locker. A small smirk spread over Bright's lips as he stepped closer to offer some assistance.  
  
``Here, some guy before you had this locker. Always took him forever to open the thing. Finally he figured out the trick of all you have to do is twist the combination counter-clockwise, and it'll open right up.`` He offered, watching her head slowly turn to glance at him. Peircing emerald eyes took their time as they traveled up and down his body, obviously trying to help the decision of him she was trying to make. She finally nodded, following his advice. As the door creaked open, she stuffed her books in, pulling one or two out for her next class.  
  
``Hm, who would've guessed,`` She said as she went through the process. Bright immediatly recognized the southern drawl that entwined with her words. He had never been to Tennessee, or anywhere near the state so he wasn't sure of their thick accents, ``I'm Rain, just moved here from Tennessee.`` She continued as she turned to face him fully.  
  
``Bright Abbot. See you later,`` he introduced himself quickly. He nodded his head breifly, and took off down the hall leaving her standing there.   
  
``Thanks Bright,`` her words echoed off the walls as he slowly rounded a corner prepared to enter the French class that was across the hall. Striding into the classroom, his eyes rolled heavenward as he realized due to his last minute arrival his only option was to sit in the front row, something he detested.   
  
Opening up his notebook to the final clean page, he drew his pencil between his finger tips, staring blankly at the scribbles Mr. Blades was etching on the board. He had expected Rain to chase after him down the hall, derive more of a conversation from him. Most girls did that to him, and he expected the same from her. But he should have known from her stance and outfit she was going to be different from those other girls. She wasn't the type to chase after boys, she was the type who made boys chase after her. Usually that held no intrest for him, but a feeling evolved in the pit of his stomache that let him know this time was going to be a little different. 


	3. Dodging Reality

Somwhere To Belong Dodging Reality Chapter Two by: explicit Disclaimer:: Please note that I have no affiliations with the production, show, actors, etc., of Everwood. This is clearly fake, and made for the pure amusement for myself and the readers. Of the events following the next few days, Bright had to admit he was surprised of the way his emotions were afflicted by Rain. After he met her, he blew off the thought of her. He just thought of her as another girl that was going to have a crush on him, or another girl that wanted in his pants. Little did anyone know, right after Colin died the school shrink had suggested he keep a journal of his feelings. He thought it was childish at first, and only pre-adolescent girls wrote in diaries. But whenever his dad got on his back again and his mother did nothing to step in and defend him, he triggered the idea and it had been a huge success as an emotional outlet. The previous night he had been thumbing through some entries he had written since he had met Rain, and most of them had her name mentioned in it. She had been approaching him lately at school. She wasn't like most girls who flirted with him or hinted to him that they liked him. It had been casual conversations, like the ones he had with Ephram or Colin. Ephram. Bright was surprised at how quickly Rain had taken to him. He assumed they were both the same. Tortured artists who needed an outlet from life. One afternoon she plopped down across from the two and started discussing paiting or pianoistic ideas with each other. That was when Bright chose to tune them both out, and went into his own world. Another day when Ephram excused himself from lunch early and stuck Rain and Bright together, Bright was amazed at how well she initiated the conversation. She was actually intrested in something besides cheerleading and what new movies were out. She liked to talk about painting and history. She loved to patronize him about his views about this and that until he broke down and told her. He usually wasn't the one to talk about politics or who painted what. But she opened a new light to him. She made him feel comfortable talking to her, a girl, about something more than the newest kissing techniques, or the best alcoholic drinks. ``Bright...Bright...,`` Bright was suddenly awoken back to the real world. He had been so absorbed thinking about Rain, that he forgot Ephram was talking about something Madison said or did or whatever. He flicked his gaze up to his friend, and pretened to be intrested once again. ``It's annoying how you think that chicken slop the lunch ladies concocted is more intresting than what I'm saying.`` ``Sorry man. I was just kinda off in my own little world.`` He muttered moving his fork around on the 'food' that had been carelessly dumped on his tray. ``Yeah, I noticed. You've been in that world a lot lately. Could it have anything to do with Miss Rain?`` Ephram predicted, a small smirk playing upon his lips. Bright's cheeks immediatly were brushed with pink as he turned his head trying to hide it. He hated that smirk because it was always a reminder that Ephram knew he was right, and he was going to do anything to get you to admit it. ``Hah, Rain? Nah she has nothing to do with it. I even, uh, forgot about her until you brought her up.`` And that was his poor excuse as a cover up for his feelings. Unfortunatly, Ephram had this knack of reading him, and saw right through it. ``Yeah..Riiight man. I'll believe that one as soon as our dads befriend each other without the incessant bickering.`` ``Whatever.`` Excusing himself from the table and from any other topics of conversation that would embarass the hell out of him, Bright grabbed his tray and dumped it in the nearby trash can and proceeded on. ``Bright!`` Groaning at the reception of his voice, he relcutantly turned around not in the mood to be bothered by anyone for a while, ``There you are. You thought you were actually going to get to Chemistry without escorting me along with you?`` Rain proclaimed placing herself by his side. ``Oh yeah. How could I forget that?`` He muttered trying to sound the least bit intrested. He was actually dying to carry on a conversation with her all the way to Chemistry while he could smell the scent of her Lilac perfume, the flowery scent of her shampoo--. 'Stop it. Just stop it.' He told himself, shaking the thoughts from his mind. 'You dont need to get invovled with anyone right now. You've got too much to worry about as is.' He told himself. ``---so what do you think I should do about it?`` Rain finished her eyes on him awaiting his reaction. 'Damn' He cursed himself for not paying attention to what she was saying. Now he had no idea how to respond without pissing her off or giving her the wrong idea. ``Uhhh, no I wouldn't do it. It doesnt sound like a good idea.`` He quickly covered, holding his breath awaiting her reaction. Raising her eyebrows at him she stopped and put her hands on her hips, ``So you really think that they wouldn't appreciate my work in the art show? I'll have you know Bright Abbot that I'm an excellent painter and anyone would be glad to have my work shown in their exhibit.`` She sneered, pivoting on her heel to walk away. 'Good goin, Abbot. You went and pissed her off.' He thought, turning to walk down the hall to class. 'You're always such a screw up.' 


End file.
